James White and Huntsman Kendall
by StoryBook Heros
Summary: When The Evil King,Carlos Garcia,finds out the handsomest in the land is James White,he hires a huntsman,Kendall Knight,to kill him.But what happens when the huntsman falls for the target's sister Snow? SPECAIL GUEST STAR:GINNEFER GOODWIN AS SNOW WHITE
1. Chapter 1: Kendall's Idea Of A Story

Kendall followed Katie to her bedroom as he tucked her into bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he began to step out of the room, but stopped when he heard the younger sibling's voice. "Kendall?" She began. "Yea, Kit Kat?" Kendall asked, smiling at his nickname he gave to her. "C-can you tell me a bed story?" she shuddered. "Aren't you too old for bed time stories?" "I'm only 13. Come on." Kendall pondered at her request then looked into her eyes and smiled warmly. "Alright." He grabbed the closest chair that was to her bed as Katie sat up on it. "How about…..Beauty and the Beast?" "Naw. Heard it 20 times." She chuckled. "How about Cinderella?" "Nope." He smoldered his chin then smiled. "How about I tell you the Big Time Rush version of Snow White?" She looked at him with a questioning eye, then smiled. "You bet." He smiled back and began to think of how to start it. He brought his hand into the air and began to picture then scenery.


	2. Chapter 2: King Carlos and The Mirror

"Once Upon A Time, as all great stories began. This story starts at a Kingdom. The Palm woods kingdom. And it was ruled by an evil King named King Carlos." They both chuckled at the thought of Carlos as a King. "Now he wanted to be known as the most handsome and fairest of them all. He decided check on that."

King Carlos moved over to the chamber where a giant mirror with no reflection showing stood. He was dressed in the finest robes in the kingdom but wore a gold hockey helmet. "Mirror mirror on the wall," he began, "Who is the most handsome of them all?" The mirror flashed as Logan's face appeared. "The one you are searching for lies in the Palm woods village. The man you are looking for is James White." Logan's face disappeared and showed James walking through the village streets. He wore a green tunic and raggedy pants as he had a wooden basket in his right hand that was filled with red apples. King Carlos was not pleased to hear that it wasn't him who was the most handsome in all the land. This he did not like at all.

"What does he do next?" Katie asked with anticipation, getting Kendall out of his trade of thought. "Well let me tell, ok?"

"Ok."

King Carlos then pondered what will happen. If he wasn't the most handsome, he will not be the king and if he wasn't the king then he will no longer rule. Meanwhile, James walked up to his house and opened the door to his sister, Snow White who he just kissed on the cheek. "Welcome back, big bro." she welcomed. "I'm glad to be back. So, what's for dinner?" "Well, I made Fruit Fricassee." "Sounds Great."


	3. Chapter 3:Snow And James White

After eating, James assisted Snow with the dishes, and began to talk during. "So, what did you do today?" "Oh, you know, explore the woods, hunt alittle. What about you?" "I just went to get the apples for the food." Silence filled the room for alittle while, except for the running water. James bit his bottom lip thoroughly as he thought of what to saw next. But no other words came out neither from his sister, Snow.

Meanwhile at the castle, King Carlos thought it through. "I shall kill James thrust getting his heart." One thing about it. He has to consume James' heart in order to live forever and be the fairest. "But if I do, I will be held accountable." He thought about it again, and an idea came to mind. "I know! I'll hire a huntsman! Then he shall kill James! But where will I find a huntsman? One who has no feeling about killing others?"

"What happens next big brother?" Katie asked with excitement and wondrousness. "Well, in the woods away from the Castle and village was a huntsman."

A man sat upon a gray and lifeless boulder. He had blond hair and little thick eyebrows. Strapped to his back was a sack of arrows as in his left hand was a firing bow. He looked from the grassy floor to a doe, drinking water from the pond. He grabbed a arrow from his sack with stealth and silence and aimed for it. He stayed silent and letted go, making the doe fall. He rushed over to it and tooken the arrow out of it, and lefted with nothing else.

Also in the woods, Snow and James played in the middle and sang in harmony as blue birds went around Snow. "It looks like nature loves you." James pointed out with a grin. "They like you too, Jamie." She laughed, pointing at the deer bumping his back, trying to get his attention. They both chuckled and petted it. Afterwards, she layed upon the grass floor while James joined her as they watched the clear blue sky. "I'm glad you're my brother." "I'm glad too."

Coming up later…..

King Carlos meets Huntsman Kendall

Snow is all alone in the woods. What could possibly go wrong?

Please review and Ill continue!


	4. Chapter 4:Huntsman Kendall & Snow Alone

The sun was setting as Snow and James had enjoyed their day together. "Well, I guess we should head back to the house?" Snow asked, getting up from the floor. "Oh yea, it's getting dark."

"Hold on! I gotta go pee!" Kendall announced as he got up to go to the bathroom. "Aww, what? "Katie asked with frustration. "Come on! What happens next to Snow and James White?" All she heard was the toilet seat hit the toilet, then Kendall unzipping his zipper and pee hitting the water, the toilet flushed and Kendall came back. "Where was I? "Kendall asked, sitting back down. "Snow and James were going back to their house." "Ah yes. Meanwhile."

Huntsman Kendall sat at the counter seat, alone at the cantina. He was the only one there while other people sat at tables. He just stared at the wooden wall with no emotion or expression. Then, 2 black knights appeared in the place, causing commotion but Kendall didn't hesitate to look back. "In degree from the king, his royal majesty calls for a huntsman for royal bissness. Shall he come forth or hold his peace." A black knight commanded. Small talk was heard throughout the place. "Kendall's a huntsman." Jo, a girl from a booth, pointed out at him. A black knight came over and put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Sir, you're coming with me. The King has something for you." The knight said with a serious tone. "So be it."Kendall replied with a serious and lifeless face. He got up and followed the knights out of the cantina and to the Palm woods Castle.

Snow was alone in the woods. James had gone to the village to get bread and supplies for them so she didn't need to hunt, so she brought a sketch book, and sat upon the same boulder where Kendall had san on yesterday. She first sketched the trees with detail and grace, then a doe, lastly, the sky with birds flying overhead. She was done and began to walk home but she was stopped when she heard a twig snapped. She sighed in relief to see it was just her that snapped a twig, so she hummed 'Elevate' while skipping home.

Coming Up Next:

Kendall's Assiment on James White

Snow White gets involved


	5. Chapter 5:When Did You Come In Here?

Kendall was lead down the corridor to the main dining hall where King Carlos was awaiting for. Kendall still had his serious face on. "Well, well. If it isn't the huntsman I was waiting for." He said with a dark tone. Kendall didn't give him anything but his attention. "Now," he began. "Since you are here. I have an assiment for you. There is a man in the village that goes by the name of James White. All I need you to do is kill him."

"Has he done anything wrong?"

"No. But he is the fairest of the land. And since he might rule, you must kill him."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you die."

Silence thickened the room for a second as Kendall pondered at his request. Kendall didn't know what to do. Should he kill an innocent guy for no reason? Or do it since a huntsman doesn't have feelings. "Ill do it." King Carlos gave him a sinister smile.

"Excellent."

MEANWHILE…..

Snow skipped through the woods and was singing "Love Me Love Me" with a voice of an angle.

_Love Me, Love Me_

_Say Your Going to Love Me_

_I know your ready to go…_

She kept on but was startled as she bumped into her older sibling.

"Jamie."

"Snow. There you are. I thought you were back home."

"Well I was bored so I just drew the woods for a bit."

"Oh well. Let's get back home."

Kendall stopped telling his story when he noticed Carlos sitting on the floor next to the bed and facing him. He was sitting, hands wrapping his legs and just stared.

"What?"

"When did you get here?"

"I heard you telling a story so I wanted to hear."

Kendall sighed, then agreed to Carlos listening to the tale.

"But I have one question, why am I the Evil King?"

"I don't know. You sooted the part."

He crossed his arms then said, "Fine."

"Now, back to my tale."

Sorry it was short….. UP NEXT

Huntsman Kendall meets the one and only James White

What happens when the huntsman falls for the hunted?


	6. Chapter 6:Aww Come On!

Kendall was stealthy in the woods when he came upon the two siblings. He stayed silent and crept his way through the trees, hoping he won't get caught. Kendall chewed his bottom lip thoroughly as he saw the two. 'They look so innocent.' he thought. He began to have second thoughts but if he backs down out of this, then he'll die. He grabbed an arrow from his pack and aimed it at James while he was talking and giggling with Snow. He closed his right eye and kept his aim. His arms began to tremble. Was he really that nervous? He's prey and I'm the Hunter.

He kept his aim at them. He sighed then he put down the arrow and bow. "I just can't." He accidently snapped a twig, making the two turn over. James was spell bounded at the sight of the blonde. Kendall stared back at the brunette with the same expression.

"Kendall. It's a pleasure to meet you again?"

"Wait? Snow White knows Kendall?"

"How?"

"Well, you just have to wait and see." Kendall yawned and he got up from the chair he sat upon.

"Well it's late and I'm tired and we have rehearsals at the studio tomorrow so come on Carlos! We got to go to bed."

"Aww come on! You can't stop now!"

"You see, my dear Katie, this is what you call a cliffhanger. Tomorrow night I'll continue."

"Fine."

"Goodnight, Kit Kat."

"Good Night, Kendi"


	7. Chapter 7: James Continues The Story

Katie waited for Kendall to continue his story version of Snow White. She was getting into it and the cliffhanger made her anxious. She sat on her bed, waiting for him, but he didn't come. James entered the room, making Katie wonder.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"Kendall told me to continue his Snow White tale with you."  
>"You know the story?" She asked, surprised.<p>

"Yeah, he told me already what happens so I can tell you." James pulled up a chair and began to picture the scene. Now, where we last left off, Snow said hi to Kendall….."

"Hey, Snow." Kendall said, coming down to her level.

" This is my brother, the one I told you about. This is James White."  
>"Pleasure to meet you." Kendall extended his hand out as James grasped it to shake it.<p>

"Pleasure to meet you too."  
>"So, why don't you come over to our house for dinner tonight?"<p>

"Really, I couldn't."

"Aww, come on, Kindle."

"Fine, I'll come with you."  
>"Great." The three headed to Snow and James' home. Kendall took in the homey scenery.<p>

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks."

"So, what are we going to make, Snow?"

"I made Chicken Parminara."

"Dude! I told you not to continue the story until I was here!" Carlos said, breaking the story.

"Well, I wanted to continue it since Katie was already here."

Carlos sat next to Katie on here bed; legs folded and were ready to hear what lies ahead.

"Anyways….."

"Sounds great."

Snow went into the back room to get the food as he and James were there.  
>"So, you're a huntsman?"<br>"Yep."

"And what were you hunting for when we were walking and met you?" Kendall's mind was blank, he couldn't come up with an excuse.

"I was hunting for a deer." He lied.

"Oh, well, cool."

'I can't kiil this guy, he's nice. But if I don't, I die.' Kendall thought. 'I can't think of what to do.'


	8. Chapter 8:Writter's Block

Ok, so I have major writer's block for this fanfic. I'm not stopping it though! I am typing "Waiting For The End" so if anyone has any ideas for this one, review so I can add it! Thanks and I will continue it! I guarantee!


End file.
